


Merry Christmas Morn

by ladybrighid3333 (ehryniewi)



Category: Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow & Dawn of Sorrow, Fullmetal Alchemist, Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, multi-fandom - Freeform, paixaocrack rpg verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/ladybrighid3333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas morning in the crack hotel!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Morn

Bakura woke to find a little girl curled up beside him on his usual chair in the corner of the hotel lobby. He smiled down at the little rose minja he'd adopted as a little sister when she'd come back to the house a few months back.

He glanced around the room. Zetsu was sitting on the floor, wrapped up in strings of colored lights and popcorn surrounded by boxes upon boxes of presents. (So Deidara HAD convinced the plantlike nin to be the Christmas tree somehow.) Deidara and Naruto were beside Zetsu, laughing--both wearing Santa hats and Deidara wearing a remodeled Akatsuki cloak--a deep forest green with little red miniature sleighs in place of clouds. 

Tobi was fast asleep on the floor, twisted at a very odd angle-- though not all that unusual for a puppet-- and Deidara had apparently replaced the puppet-ninja's mask with a red and white one. (Bakura thought it resembled a peppermint in amusement.) 

Soma and Mina sat on the couch by the fireplace--Soma was all dressed up in red and white. Rather obviously Soma was playing Santa for Nina and the other kids. Mina was wearing her usual miko attire, and had a sprig of holly tucked in her hair clip. 

Looking around the room, the white-haired artist noticed the mistletoe. He laughed, it would certainly make walking a dance. 

After doublechecking to make sure there was no mistletoe over his and Aes's head, he turned to wake his "little sister." 

with a wide grin, the white-haired boy smiled at her as she awoke, "Merry Christmas, Aes." 

For Bakura, this was the best present he could have gotten. _Thank you, House._


End file.
